Unknown Title
by ZombieJanchii
Summary: This is a fiction diary of a girl who had a few troubles with life and moving. She had a perfect life until her dad's job got transfered to Las Vegas thats where everything got bad.


Unknown title

January 1, 2007

Hello, am Samantha Garcia my mom preferred me to start a diary for the New Year.

So I pretty much don't know what to write but I guess I have to start off with how my day was.

Let's see I got up at 5 am for school and got there at 6:30 which I guess is pretty good. I go to a high school , which is really big with lots of people. I hang out with my best friends Beth and Sarah; they are the best of friends I love them so much I don't want to lose them. I love school it's my number one priority it's my entertainment, it's kind of my whole life. So back to the details of school, Yeah I went to every class of course and I aced my test in 6th period which am so happy cause now I have straight A's once again. Well everything was going good today except for when I came home. My mom told me that we were moving to Las Vegas which is so called "Sin-City". Back to topic she said we were moving in 2 week's because my father got a call today and his company is being forced to move there, unless they want to be laid off. But my dad of course said yes because he has been working at that job for 20 years over, and I think it will hurt him if he gets laid off because that job is like his child. Even though am his only child he doesn't mind me. Did that sentence even made sense? Diary oh diary I have to go mom is screaming at me to go to bed. Goodnight.

January 2, 2007

5:32Am Tuesday Morning

Hello my dearest diary, How are you? Well I know I can't ask you that how silly of me. My alarm woke clock scared me so badly that I peed myself literally. I had to take a shower and get dress and mostly all the same things I do in the morning. Agh , My mom takes so long to get ready it's like waiting for a baby bird to hatch No kidding. So I have a big deal coming out, my fathers birthday which is the most specialist thing to me in the world next to mine and my moms. But am not very sure what to get him, eventually he will end up saying it today or any other day because he has always done that every year to make sure we don't forget. Well mom is finally finished, I have to go. I'll write in you later.

Afternoon 6:20pm

Hello diary! I wanted to write in you all day! I just forgot you at home. (My Bad) sorry I came back late today I was busy doing a research paper at the library for my history class. Anyway! My dad finally said something that he wanted. It was we'll, really not a big thing but he wants a cell phone. Well he for more information my dad he is old fashion, so he use's beepers. So too surprise him I am going to get him a cell phone. But am not sure where to get the money for it, maybe I'll work at some burger place or something not so hard but not so easy. I am 16 years old, am old enough to work I guess? Well mom keeps telling me to pack stuff and to go to sleep early so in a few minutes I guess I'll work on my homework and than hit the hay. Goodnight diary 3

January 3, 2007

6:03am Wednesday Morning

Good morning diary! I was running kind of late today and am pretty much in the bus to school. But I have plenty of time to write do to the fact that there is like 50 kids that go in this bus, and guess what? Am the first one Anyway! My mom gave me the news that we are moving in about 2-3 days? Which is going to be most likely on Saturday or Sunday? Wahoo! Most girls/boys are more depressed when they move but I am the happiest fellow right at the moment. Oh and I almost forgot Beth and Sarah are throwing me an away party! Yippee. I don't really like party's but I heard its going to be the best, and it's all for me! And it's tomorrow. Am so excited, it's weird how I have been counting every person who comes in the bus. So far it's in 45 people; I have little time because the next 5 people live next to each other, which is creepy.

5 minutes later

Bye diary! Am at school love you take care. (Even though you're just a book.) He-he ;)

Afternoon 5:35pm

Okay today had to be the most awesomeness day in high school for me, want to know why? Well Beth and Sarah, we were talking in lunch about the party and we practically spent the whole lunch talking and planning. So tomorrow is that party after school but not right after more like at 7 or 6 for we can have time to set it up. Well the party is going to be at Sarah's house since she has a basement and her parents already agreed. So today we are going to buy stuff at the small Party city across the school and we are going to see if we can come up with any games. Sarah said she had this perfect game for everyone. But am not even allowed to know, So yeah I will write to you when we get back from the store.

Later on that night 8:53pm

Diary! We found the most perfect stuff for the party; we found this retro kind of look. We bought like a mess of cups and chips and foods. This away party is going to be a blast. Beth is sleeping over my house so we can make invitations for tomorrow, I hope people actually go. Even though I barely know people, I know people are going to come because Beth and Sarah are really popular I don't even know how I got to be there friends. Well we got so far 21 people top's that all we need. Or else the whole basement is going to be crowed and then you can't move. Well it's getting pretty late and I still have to finsh my essay and all the invitation so for now goodnight.

January 4, 2007

Afternoon 6:46pm

Hello diary, School was exciting today passing out those invitations and yeah a lot of things happened. Everyone I passed out the invitations to they said they would come so I hope there saying the truth. It's almost time for the party so ill write to you when I come back. Bye wish me luck.

Midnight 12:38am

Oh my god diary. I feel so so dizzy and light headed.. I don't know what the heck happened at the party. One second I was just fine enjoying life and dancing the night away, and than we played this game that Sarah was talking about.. so she said to take a cup so at least 10 people took 10 cups. Sarah told us to drink it and then sit in a circle, she started saying these things like "Okay everyone each cup could or could not have something I put in them.. you have to guess who is the one that is being affected by it." Than all of a sudden I feel my spine tingle, I see the flickering lights of the light we bought. Then I felt really really hot and for some reason I took off my shirt leaving only my tank top on and my shorts. And after I felt really good like if I was flying, I felt like I was on top of the world and I think I started dancing. Then I heard Sarah say "Now you see apparently Samantha got it, she has a pill I got from my dad's medication cabinet." Following what she said I heard people say they wanted one, and than bam I hit the floor. And now am here writing in you.. I really have to go to sleep I have a massive headache and still feel weird but it feels so good.

January 5, 2007


End file.
